fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Fire Emblem: The Scouring/Elimine, die Heilige
"Loslassen!" rief Roland, während die Soldaten ihm seine Waffen abnahmen. Auch Hartmut und Durban wurden von den Soldaten ohne Gnade niedergedrückt und ihrer Waffen entledigt, während Athos lediglich von Lanzen in Schach gehalten wurde. Der General der Gruppe teilte seinen Soldaten mit, dass die Gefangenen, Hartmut und seine Freunde, nach Aquleia geführt werden sollen. Diese beeindruckende Streckte brachte aus Roland einen wohl gewählten Fluch raus und ihm einige Lanzenstiche ein. "Man wird sich doch wenigstens noch über einen langen Fußmarsch beschweren dürfen..." murmelte Roland. Der Marsch nach Aquleia gestaltete sich als schwierig, denn Athos ging sehr bald die Kraft aus, doch die Soldaten weigerten sich, eine Pause einzulegen. "Ihr würdet einen alten Mann bei diesem Todesmarsch einfach liegen lassen?" fragte er immer und immer wieder, bald von Hartmut und Roland unterstüzt. Der General antwortete schließlich: "Wenn Ihr noch ein Wort von Euch gebt, dann sorge ich dafür, dass Ihr früher auf der Strecke bleibt, als Euch lieb ist!" Von da an wurde kaum mehr ein Wort gesagt, nur dann, wenn der General die Richtung änderte. Als die Truppe schließlich nach einer Woche in Aquleia ankam waren für Hartmut und seine Freunde die Strapazen noch nicht vorbei. Das Gefängnis von Aquleia war nicht sehr geräumig, und für vier Personen war eine Zelle definitiv zu wenig Platz. "Womit haben wir das verdient?" fragte Athos. Roland antwortete darauf: "Hartmut ist ein gesuchter Prinz. Schön, dass wir uns nun alle wieder besser kennen. Also, Hartmut: Wer ist dieser General Imphe?" Die Frage wurde Roland beantwortet, jedoch nicht von Hartmut. General Imphe selbst war vom Flur aus zu hören. Eine gekünstelt hohe Frauenstimme, der ein gewisser Hauch von Arroganz nicht abzusprechen war. Zusätzlich dazu war auch eine deutlich tiefere, mit mehr Würde sprechende Stimme, unverkennbar General Vivien, zu vernehmen. "Ihr lügt, Imphe. Ihr lügt Eurem Vorgesetzten ins Gesicht, ohne rot zu werden. Ich habe von Erec die Nachricht bekommen, dass die Armee des Kirchenstaats den Prinzen gefangen hat. Er hat es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Und ich möchte es jetzt wissen: Wo wird Prinz Hartmut gefangen gehalten?" Viviens Stimme war, für seine Verhältnisse, äußerst kräftig, doch Imphe lies sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und antwortete: "Ich war mir schon immer sicher, dass dieser Kerl den Verstand eines Wyvern hat. Vivien, mein lieber, glaubt Ihr etwa diesem Nichtsnutz mehr als mir, die sich ehrlich einen Rang als Wyvern-General erarbeitet hat?" "Ihr, Imphe, habt die Position nicht ehrlich erarbeitet, sondern von Eurem Vater geerbt. Ich gestehe, dass Euer Talent im Umgang mit der Magie sehenswert ist, aber Eure Methoden lassen sehr zu wünschen übrig." "Neidisch? Nun, jedenfalls wurde Prinz Hartmut immer noch nicht gefunden. Ich fürchte, Ihr seid, wie ich bereits sagte, umsonst angereist, Vivien." Mit diesen Worten war ein lautes Scheppern zu vernehmen, dass ankündigte, dass Vivien ging. "Hartmut," fing Roland an, "in Eurem Land läuft einiges schief, wenn diese Frau die Position eines Wyvern-Generals einnimmt." Nach einer Weile konnte Durban sein Temparament nicht mehr zügeln. Mit einem lauten Gebrüll schlug er gegen die Eisenstäbe der Zelle, worauf eine Stimme antwortete: "Ihr könnt das bleiben lassen, unsere Gefängniszellen zählen zu den besten auf dem ganzen Kontinent." "Wer ist da?" rief Hartmut daraufhin sofort, und ins Licht trat ein junges Mädchen in der weißen Robe der Priester. "Was wird das, der letzte, göttliche Segen vor unserer Hinrichtung?" fragte Roland sarkastisch, woraufhin das Mädchen kicherte und antwortete: "Nein, ein Fluchtweg, der Euch vor der Hinrichtung rettet." "Womit verdienen wir diese Ehre, verehrte Schwester?" fragte Athos, doch das Mädchen antwortete nicht sofort, sondern fing an, sich am Schloss der Zelle zu schaffen zu machen. Erst, nachdem auch Hartmut fragte, antwortete das Mädchen: "Wir assoziieren nicht mit General Imphe, denn ihre Begründungen für Eure Gefangennahme waren nicht sehr logisch." "Womit begründete sie denn unsere Gefangennahme?" fragte Hartmut, und während das Mädchen triumphierend das geöffnete Schloss in Händen hielt sagte sie: "Sie sagte, Ihr hättet mit den Drachen kooperiert. Selbst wenn es so wäre, was ist daran schlimm? Die Drachen sind edle Geschöpfe, mit ihnen zu kooperieren ist keine Schande." Hartmut schwieg. Roland ergriff das Wort und fragte: "Wie könnt Ihr uns eigentlich helfen und erwarten, dass Ihr das überlebt? Von dem, was ich von dieser Imphe bis jetzt gehört habe, wird sie das nicht ungestraft lassen." Wieder kicherte das Mädchen und sagte: "Mein Vater ist der magische General! Gegen ihn ist auch diese Imphe machtlos, ich weiß es!" "Schön," sagte Roland, "und wie ist Euer Name?" "Ich heiße Elimine, freut mich, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen. Wie lauten Eure Namen?" Nachdem sich reihum jeder vorgestellt hatte wurde es Zeit, den Kerker schnell zu verlassen, denn es waren Schritte zu hören. Schritte von einer schweren Rüstung. "Hier rüber!" zischte Elimine und verwieß auf eine leere Zelle, in welcher sie ein paar Steine aus der Wand nahm und so einen Geheimgang freilegte. Vivien betrat den Kerker, allein. Dass der Kerker so leer war, wunderte ihn. Schließlich kam er an die Zelle, in der bis vor kurzem noch Hartmut, Roland, Durban und Athos saßen. "Auf diese Zelle wurde eingeschlagen..." bemerkte er und ging näher ran. "Mehrmals, in kurzen Abständen... Aber das Schloss wurde nicht aufgebrochen, es wurde geöffnet. Imphe, Ihr habt mich also tatsächlich belogen." Vivien drehte sich um und sah Elimine, die vor dem Geheimgang stand, durch den Hartmut und seine Gruppe geflohen sind. "Schwester, was wisst Ihr über die Insassen dieser Zelle?" fragte Vivien, doch Elimine antwortete nur: "Wie Ihr sehen könnt, General, befindet sich niemand in dieser Zelle. Wovon redet Ihr also?" "Ihr könnt mich nicht täuschen, gute Frau. Wer war in dieser Zelle eingesperrt?" "Das letzte Mal, als da jemand drin eingesperrt war, das ist... nun... einige Jahre her?" Elimines Nervosität war ihr anzusehen. "Ich will mich nicht am Tod einer Dienerin Gottes schuldig machen," sagte Vivien, während er seinen Tomahawk in die Hand nahm, "aber wenn Ihr euch weigert, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen, dann sehe ich keine andere Möglichkeit. Ich frage Euch also ein letztes Mal, Schwester, wer war in dieser Zelle?" Nervös tippelte Elimine von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Antwortet!" rief Vivien in einer beeindruckend lauten Stimme. "Niemand..." drückte Elimine hervor. Mit einem lauten Schlag schlug der Tomahawk in die Wand neben Elimine ein. Vivien ging auf Elimine zu und sagte: "Ein letztes Mal: Wer war in dieser..." Der Tomahawk hatte einen der Steine aus der Wand geschlagen und offenbarte den Geheimgang. Elimine, geschockt von dieser Erkenntnis, blickte Vivien angstvoll in die Augen. "Wisst Ihr, Schwester, ich bevorzuge es, wenn man mich nicht anlügt. Wem habt Ihr zur Flucht verholfen? Und ich schwöre Euch, wenn Ihr mich wieder belügt, dann werde ich keine Gnade mehr zeigen." Mit purer Angst in den Augen formte Elimine ein lautloses "Bitte nicht" mit ihren Lippen. Vivien stand eine Weile da. "Ich werde kein Wort hierüber zu General Imphe sagen. Ihr, Schwester, solltet Euch dennoch in Sicherheit bringen, denn sie wird selbst bald erfahren, dass ihre Gefangenen mit Eurer Hilfe entkommen konnten. Und sagt Prinz Hartmut, dass ich ihm empfehle, zu seinem Vater zurückzukehren. Ich wünsche Euch viel Glück." Damit nahm Vivien seine Waffe und wandt sich zum Gehen, doch Elimine sagte zu ihm: "Bitte, General. Könnt Ihr uns nicht helfen?" "Meine Loyalität gilt meinem Land und meinem König. Gehabt Euch wohl, Schwester." Mit diesen Worten ging Vivien aus dem Kerker raus. "Gehabt Euch wohl... General." sagte Elimine, und öffnete den Geheimgang wieder, um ebenfalls reinzugehen. "Mir tut Vivien leid." sagte Hartmut, während Elimine, mit einem Fackel-Stab, den Weg leuchtete. "Vielleicht sollte ich doch zurückkehren." "Zurück zu dieser Imphe? Das ist eine schlechte Idee, mein Freund." bemerkte Roland, bis Elimine schließlich sagte: "Wir sind am Ausgang! Meine Herren, wir befinden uns in der Kirche von Aquleia!" Voller Enthusiasmus öffnete Elimine eine Tür in der Decke. "Durban mag das nicht." ließ Durban plötzlich wissen. "Durban fühlt Menschen." "Das werden nur die Priester sein, keine Sorge." "Durban hat recht, Elimine. Das sind nicht nur Priester. Unter ihnen sind zwei begabte Magier. Ich kann sie spüren, und unser wilder Freund scheinbar auch." sagte Athos, woraufhin Elimine sich wunderte. "Zwei? Mein Vater, in Ordnung, aber wer ist der zweite?" "Ich habe eine Ahnung, und ich hoffe, sie wird nicht wahr." dachte Hartmut. "Endlich raus aus diesem stickigen Gang..." hustete Elimine hervor, während sie aus dem Gang krabbelte. Roland folgte ihr kurz darauf, mit den selben Worten auf den Lippen. Noch während Roland sich umdrehen wollte, um Durban ebenfalls aus dem Gang zu helfen, wurde ihm eine Lanze unter sein Kinn gehalten. "Sieh mal einer an," sagte eine vertraut künstliche Frauenstimme, "gehört Ihr nicht zum Gefolge des Prinzen? Ich meine Euch beim Transport von Nabata nach Aquleia gesehen zu haben." Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung deutete Imphe ihren Soldaten, auch Durban, Athos und Hartmut aus dem Gang zu holen. "Wisst Ihr, Galahad, als ich erfuhr, dass Eure Tochter verschwunden ist, da war mir sofort klar, dass Ihr uns hintergehen wolltet. Ich möchte wissen: Warum?" Galahad, ein älterer Mann im Gewand eines hochrangigen Mönchs, antwortete: "Eure Gründe sind irrational, Imphe. Es ist kein Verbrechen, mit den Manaketen zu kooperieren." "Und ob das ein Verbrechen ist." fuhr Imphe fort, "Wir befinden uns im Krieg, Galahad, im Krieg mit diesen Echsen, und Hartmut, unser eigener Prinz..." "Was soll das heißen, wir befinden uns im Krieg?" rief Hartmut dazwischen. "Oh, armer Prinz. Wisst Ihr es denn nicht aus erster Hand? Diese Echsen haben unser Land angegriffen. Und Ihr habt Euch mit ihnen verbündet. Konntet Ihr etwa nicht warten, auf natürliche Weise die Krone zu erhalten?" "Haltet den Mund, Imphe!" schrie Hartmut, doch Imphe fuhr ungehindert fort: "Und jetzt seid Ihr hier. Habt Ihr Vivien schon gesehen? Ein Wrack, ein alter Narr ist er. Und es ist so amüsant, er macht sich tatsächlich Sorgen um Euer Wohlbefinden, um einen Verräter wie Euch." "Vivien hat Ehre im Leib, im Gegensatz zu Euch!" "Schweig, Verräter!" rief Imphe plötzlich und grif aus heiterem Himmel an. Ihr Feuer ergriff Hartmuts Kleidung, doch noch bevor es großen Schaden anrichten konnte wurde es von Elimine mittels ihrer eigenen Magie gelöscht. Imphe gab sich überrascht und erfreut zugleich: "Ist das nicht Galahads hübsche Tochter? So ein schönes Mädchen, zu so einem frühen Tod verdammt." "Imphe, Ihr werdet doch nicht meine Tochter gefährden?" rief Galahad entsetzt, doch Imphe lachte nur und sagte: "Ich werde Euch nicht zwingen, Euch an der Hinrichtung zu beteiligen, aber solltet Ihr auch nur ansatzweise etwas tun, was nicht in unserem Sinne ist, dann werdet Ihr gezwungen, ihren grauenhaften Tod mit Euren eigenen Augen zu sehen. Und wenn Ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet, der König hat mich vor kurzem gerufen, ich muss also weiter." Damit marschierte Imphe aus der Kirche und ihre Soldaten machten sich bereit, die Hinrichtung an Ort und Stelle durchzuführen. "Roland, Durban, Athos, macht Euch bereit." sagte Hartmut, worauf Roland antwortete: "Ich bin bereit geboren worden." Durban ergriff die Lanze eines anstürmenden Soldates und entriss sie ihm, brach die Lanze dabei jedoch entzwei. "Hier rüber!" rief Elimine und rannte zu einer Tür an der Seite, öffnete sie und holte Hartmuts und Rolands Schwerter, Durbans Axt und Athos' Bücher hervor. Ohne lange zu zögern spurteten die vier los, wobei Athos jedoch schnell zurückfiel und von einem von Imphes Soldaten eingeholdt wurde. Fluchend rannte Durban zurück, jedoch nicht mehr rechtzeitig, und die Lanze des Soldaten traf Athos an der Seite. Währenddessen kamen Roland und Hartmut am Raum mit ihren Waffen an, nahmen sich selbige und eilten zurück zu Athos und Durban. Gleichzeitig sprintete auch Elimine los und als sie unverletzt vor Athos ankam kniete sie vor ihm nieder, sprach ein Gebet und nutzte heilende Magie, um die Wunde wieder zu verschließen. Athos bedankte sich, während Hartmut und Roland mit den Waffen zurück zum Ort des Geschehens kamen. "Dann wollen wir mal sehen, wie gut die Soldaten in Eurem Land trainiert sind, Hartmut!" sagte Roland. "Nicht so gut, wie Ihr es seid." antwortete Hartmut und nachdem sie Durban seine Axt und Athos seine Bücher gegeben haben stürmten sie auf die Gegner zu. Elimine versuchte unterdessen, geschützt von Athos und Durban, zu ihrem Vater vorzudringen, der in der Kanzel der Kirche stand, umringt von Soldaten. Doch aufgrund der schieren Überzahl der gegnerischen Soldaten kamen sie nur schlecht voran und Durban verletzte sich wegen seiner Teufelsaxt einige Male selbst, sodass Elimine gezwungen war, ihn zu heilen und damit kostbare Zeit verspielte. "Irgendwann werdet Ihr euch von dieser Axt trennen müssen, wenn Ihr überleben wollt." gab Athos zum besten, während er einen gegnerischen Söldner glühende Flammen ins Gesicht schoss. Rücken an Rücken kämpfend verteidigten sich Hartmut und Roland gegen alle Soldaten, ohne selbst große Wunden davon zu tragen. "Sollten wir zu unseren Gefährten aufschließen?" fragte Hartmut schließlich. Roland antwortete: "Ich denke, wir haben ihnen den Rücken lange genug freigehalten. Zeit, ein paar heilende Worte zu hören." Bei dieser Bemerkung lachte Hartmut auf, denn Roland hatte weniger Wunden aufzuweisen als Hartmut. "Vater!" rief Elimine, als sie mit Durban und Athos an der Kanzel angekommen waren, "Wieso beendet Ihr diesen Wahnsinn nicht? Dies ist ein heiliger Ort, er sollte nicht durch sinnloses Töten entweiht werden!" Galahad drehte sich weg, er konnte seiner Tochter nicht in die Augen sehen. "Vater! Ihr seid der magische General! Ihr könnt Euch doch nicht von so einer dahergelaufenen Hexe so beeinflussen lassen!" "Es tut mir leid, meine liebe. Aber es gibt nichts, was ich tun kann." sagte Galahad. "Hey, Alterchen!" rief der Soldat neben Galahad plötzlich, "Willst du uns nicht ein bischen behilflich sein? Wir haben viel von deiner mächtigen Lichtmagie gehört! Wäre doch 'ne Schande, sie nicht in Aktion zu sehen! Oder willst du, dass deine Tochter leidet?" Mit diesen Worten wieß er einen Bogenschützen an, auf Elimine zu zielen, welche kurz darauf getroffen zu Boden sank. "ELIMINE!" schrie Galahad, doch der Soldat sagte nur: "Wenn sie nicht sterben soll, dann hilf uns gegen diese Verräter, magischer General Galahad!" "Elimine, vergib mir..." kam über Galahads Lippen, und kurz darauf erschien ein gewaltiger Lichtstrahl und schlug mit aller Macht auf Durban ein. Roland kniff die Augen zusammen. Das Licht blendete ihn, und glücklicherweise nicht nur ihn, sondern auch alle Soldaten um ihn herum. Diese gewaltige Lichtmagie hinterließ bleibenden Eindruck und Roland fragte sich, ob sie es wohl schaffen würden, heil aus dieser Kirche zu kommen, ohne Galahad in Gefahr zu bringen. "Hartmut," rief er, "was sollen wir tun?" Doch Hartmut war abgelenkt von einem Kämpfer innerhalb der gegnerischen Reihen, dessen Axt er mit dem Schwert von sich fern hielt. "Verdammt!" rief Roland und eilte zur Kanzel. "Schwester Elimine, es wird nicht möglich sein, Euren Vater unversehrt zu lassen. Es tut mir wirklich aufrichtig leid, aber es geht nicht anders." Mit diesen Worten blätterte Athos im Folianten "Elfenlicht" und nutzte die Magie, die auch Imphe bereits nutzte. "Nein! Athos, bitte nicht!" Unter Tränen und mit blutverschmiertem Gewand hing sich Elimine an Athos und hinderte ihn so daran, seine Magie vollständig einzusetzen. Diesen Moment nutzte Galahad, um einen weiteren Lichtzauber loszuschicken, dieses Mal auf Athos gerichtet. Nachdem das Licht vergangen war rief Elimine mit all ihrer Kraft: "Vater! Hört auf, bitte! Ich will nicht, dass Ihr kämpft!" Mit Tränen in den Augen antwortete Galahad: "Ich weiß, meine liebe, ich weiß... Aber ich habe keine Wahl, ich tue dies nur, um dich zu beschützen." Und abermals setzte Galahad zur Magie an, von der sich Athos noch erholte. Währenddessen hatte sich Hartmut erfolgreich gegen seinen Widersacher durchgesetzt und sprintete so schnell er konnte zur höllisch schreienden Elimine. Dabei sah er Roland, der mit der Lichtklinge bereit war, zuzuschlagen. Hartmut rief entsetzt: "Roland, nicht! Es muss eine andere Lösung geben!" Doch Roland hörte ihn nicht, schlug zu und trennte Galahads Kopf mit der Magie der Klinge von seinem Körper. Die übrigen Soldaten traf dies wie ein Schlag, den niemand hatte damit gerechnet, den berühmten General Galahad im Kampf mit einer kleinen Gruppe von Wanderen getötet zu sehen. Sie verloren ihren Kampfgeist und eilten panisch aus dem Gebäude. Als Elimine sah, dass ihr Vater getötet worden war konnte sie nicht anders, als abermals aufzuschreien. "Es ist gut, mein Kind. Wein dich aus, danach wird es besser sein." versuchte Athos das weinende Mädchen zu beruhigen, doch es half nicht, denn kreischend und weinend antwortete sie: "Nichts wird besser! Mein Vater ist tot! Was soll ich ohne ihn denn machen?" Roland kam zu der Szenerie, tauschte einige Blicke mit Durban, welcher ihn missmutig ansah, und ging dann auf die weinende Elimine zu. "Elimine..." fing er an, "Ich weiß, dass ich es nie wieder gutmachen kann, aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Versucht Euch das vorzustellen, wir wären alle umgekommen, Euch mit eingeschlossen, und Euer Vater hätte das bestimmt nicht verkraftet. Er wäre gestorben, egal wie es ausgegangen wäre." Hasserfüllt schaute Elimine mit rotgeweinten Augen in Roland seine. Es dauerte einige Tage und die Hilfe der Priester der Kirche, um Elimine wieder zu beruhigen. Während dieser Zeit blieben Hartmut und seine Freunde in Aquleia, denn sie empfanden es als ihre Pflicht, Elimine die Chance zu geben, ihre Wut an ihnen auszulassen, wenn es Ihr dannach verlangte, und sie gaben dies auch den Priestern der Kirche bekannt. Nach einer Woche wurde ihnen mitgeteilt, dass Elimine nun bereit war, sie wieder zu sehen. Besonders Roland freute sich nicht auf dieses Treffen. Umso größer war die Überraschung, als Elimine mit einem Lächeln erschien. Zu Roland gewandt fing sie an: "Ich vergebe Euch, denn Ihr habt getan, was Ihr für richtig gehalten habt. Natürlich ist es nicht leicht für mich, denn mein Vater war meine einzige Bezugsperson, doch ich werde mein restliches Leben, dass Ihr mir dadurch geschenkt habt, nicht vergeuden." Die Überraschung war Roland anzusehen. "Was werdet Ihr jetzt tun?" fragte Elimine schließlich, und Athos antwortete: "Wir werden zum Eremiten vom Berg gehen. Ich erhoffe von ihm zu erfahren, wo ich Fegefeuer finde." "Das klingt interessant. Vom Eremiten vom Berg habe ich auch schon viel gehört. Ich denke, ich werde Euch begleiten." "Warum?" fragte Hartmut sofort, denn er sah den Sinn darin nicht. "Um den Eremiten zu sehen natürlich. Außerdem werdet Ihr eine heilende Hand gut gebrauchen können, wenn Ihr wieder dieser Hexe begegnet." Sichtlich nicht zufrieden akzeptierte Hartmut und fragte den Rest, was darüber gedacht wird. "Durban braucht Heilung. Durban ist dafür, dass Elimine mitkommt." Roland zeigte sich weniger begeistert als Durban und sagte: "Wahrscheinlich werde ich dann nach irgendeiner Nacht nicht mehr aufwachen. Aber ich habe sowieso kein Recht, sie von irgendetwas abzubringen." Athos schließlich sagte: "Ich bin nicht dafür, dass ein Kind wie sie in die Wirren dieser Welt gelassen wird, aber gleichzeitig bin ich an ihrer Heilmagie interessiert. Ich denke, wir sollten sie mitnehmen und sehen, ob wir es verantworten können, auch in Gedenken an General Galahad." Widerwillig gab Hartmut auf und akzeptierte, dass Elimine nun ebenfalls in der Wandergruppe aufgenommen war. "Also, gehen wir schnell ins nördliche Bergland, jetzt, wo Imphe zu meinem Vater beordert wurde." sagte Hartmut und ging los, der Rest ihm folgend.